Max's Visions
Max Caulfield has several visions foreshadowing the tornado throughout the events of Life is Strange. *At the beginning in the Photography Lab in "Chrysalis". *At the lighthouse cliff in "Chrysalis". *At the junkyard in "Out of Time". *At the Zeitgeist Gallery in "Polarized". Theories *Some fans have suggested Max's original experience of the storm to be the actual reality point the game is based on. She would then be rewinding to the day in Mr. Jefferson's class right before all the strange events began that threw her life off the rails. Max might thus be trying to cope with survivor's guilt, hypothetically moving back and forth in her timeline experimenting what she could have done differently. Further, supporting this theory is the fact that when Chloe pulls Max out from the "storm vision" at the lighthouse, during the end of "Chrysalis" her arm has a jacket sleeve, the same jacket she is wearing in the end sequence of the last episode "Polarized". In the end of "Chrysalis" Chloe is wearing sleeveless shirt. * Although it's never explained what or who brings the storm into fruition, the fact that Max has vision of the storm before her power triggers may be indicative that Max's powers have no connection to the storm whatsoever, making the nature of the storm unavoidable, the nature of Max's first vision premonitory and the final decision might be all about letting Nature take its course and wipe out Arcadia Bay, allowing Max to keep Chloe at her side or given the premonition, thwart destiny by making the ultimate sacrifice and allow Arcadia Bay to be spared. Trivia *TBC Gallery LiS1-Max_vision-1a.png|'1st vision' - Max wakes up within her first vision. LiS1-Max_vision-1b.png|'1st vision' - The lighthouse is visible from the cliff path. LiS1-Max_vision-1c.png|'1st vision' - Max sees the giant tornado for the first time. LiS1-Max_vision-1d.png|'1st vision' - Max looks in shock at the tornado. LiS1-Max_vision-1e.png|'1st vision' - Max suddenly comes to in her photography class. LiS1-Max_vision-2a.png|'2nd vision' - Max sees a doe that she thinks is guiding her. LiS1-Max_vision-2b.png|'2nd vision' - The top of the lighthouse is destroyed by the storm. LiS1-Max_vision-2c.png|'2nd vision' - Max discovers a newspaper that foretells the date of the storm. LiS1-Max_vision-2d.png|'2nd vision' - Max sees the storm is heading for Arcadia Bay. LiS1-Max_vision-2e.png|'2nd vision' - Max suddenly comes to on the cliff edge with a confused Chloe Price. LiS1-Max_vision-3a.png|'3rd vision' - Max gets a nose bleed. LiS1-Max_vision-3b.png|'3rd vision' - Max passes out in front of Chloe. LiS1-Max_vision-3c.png|'3rd vision' - The vision is more intense and shaky this time. Max sees the lighthouse. LiS1-Max_vision-3d.png|'3rd vision' - Chloe has carried Max to a nearby vehicle to await her recovery. LiS1-Max_vision-3e.png|'3rd vision' - Max wakes with a headache. LiS1-Max_vision-4a.png|'4th vision' - The tornado is closer to Arcadia Bay in Max's next vision. LiS1-Max_vision-4b.png|'4th vision' - Max wakes with a headache. LiS1-Max_vision-5a.png|'5th vision' - Another vision interrupts Max at the Zeitgeist Gallery. LiS1-Max_vision-5b.png|'5th vision' - The tornado is even closer to Arcadia Bay. She hears Chloe desperately shouting her name. LiS1-Max_vision-5c.png|'5th vision' - Max shouts Chloe's name aloud in the gallery as she comes to with a nose bleed. Concerned people gather around her. ru:Видения Макс Category:Lore Category:Lore (Season 1) Category:Season 1 Category:Theories